Control
by ReySolo
Summary: QSM... from the POV of the Madness.


There's fic from Darien's perspective, there's fic from Bobby's perspective... but there's a first person POV here that I haven't seen anywhere: the madness. Darien describes QSM as if someone else was in control; why not write from that someone's perspective?  
  
Spoilers for "Money for Nothing" and "The Three Phases of Claire."  
  
  
  
Control  
by ReySolo  
  
  
I can feel the twinges of awareness. At last, I am awakening again. I do not know how long I was... unaware, but I know it was too long. I can feel him trying to push me back, but I maintain my resolve to remain here. To take control.  
  
It is irritating, not being in control, aware, except for short, blissful periods of time. In those times I am free to do as I wish. He cannot hold me back. Not that he doesn't try; on the contrary, he works incredibly hard to keep me back, but in the end, there is nothing he can do. I will always gain control, until she comes to help him. Well, it's not always her. Sometimes a man, his partner, will come to his aid, injecting that horrible fluid into me, forcing me back down into oblivion. But most of the time it's that woman.  
  
Oh, if only she would give in to me. I will admit that when I am in control, I am not very discriminative. I will seek the company of just about any woman, willing or not. But that one... we could make interesting things happen. We came close, once. She was not exactly herself at the time, kind of like this guy when I'm in control, but man, that was fun. Too bad those damn partners of his had to show up and inject me, and she was back to normal by the next time I came around.  
  
Now I push to gain control, and he falls to his knees, clutching the back of his neck. I notice that neither the woman nor his partner is around. Taking advantage of this, I don't let up at all, forcing him back, and I come to the fore.  
  
I look up, grinning. I have full control once again.  
  
I stand and look around. I am in an alley. Chances are he was snooping around here to find out some dirt on somebody. I don't really care. I go out into the street. A redheaded woman wanders by, and glances at me. Her first expression is that of attraction, as she does not attempt to hide her appreciation of this body. Then her eyes move up to meet mine, and she gasps, walking quickly away.  
  
I continue to grin as I watch her go. Turning myself invisible, I trail after her. As she passes the next alley, I grab her and pull her into the darkness.  
  
I pause for a moment, sensing his panic. He's trying extremely hard to gain back his control, but I am stronger, and shove him back.  
  
The woman is screaming, probably more in shock and confusion than fear; I still haven't unquicksilvered. I do wish she would be quieter, though. I move my face forward to push my lips against hers, but suddenly I hear someone behind me.  
  
"Let her go," this man's partner orders, obviously aware that I am the one holding her against her will. The woman has fainted with fear by now, and I let her slip to the ground.  
  
"I know you're here. Come on, give yourself up, I won't let you take him. I want my partner back."  
  
Just like he did when I was in that blissful state of *total* control. Stage 5, they called it. That was the best time of my life. Working with the partner was fascinating, though I knew he was only working with me to get his real partner back. I had hoped that perhaps he would realize how wonderful my life here is, and let me stay. It was not to be. I really should have killed him instead of just knocking him out. Then I would still be in that wonderful state of consciousness.  
  
Instead I stand here and watch him waving the gun around like an idiot, not knowing if I'm even still in the alley. I wait silently, amused by his frantic actions. Finally giving up somewhat, he keeps one hand on the gun, but moves forward to check on the redhead. I reach out and grab the weapon, forcing it from his grip before he realizes what's happening.  
  
"Fawkes!" he cries, eyes darting around the position where he knows I stand, due to the visible gun I'm pointing at him.  
  
"This time I really will kill you, Hobbes," I state pleasantly. "Your untimely arrivals are beginning to get extremely irritating."  
  
The weapon is pointed directly at his chest, but he doesn't show his fear. He is almost looking me directly in the eye, though I remain invisible. "Fawkes, I know you're in there somewhere. Come on, Buddy."  
  
He has learned not to talk to me, but to his partner. However, his partner's struggle for control is in vain. I will keep in control, and the man before me will die.  
  
The partner looks behind me, and shouts, "Now!"  
  
I curse myself as the momentary distraction causes me to half turn. He jumps forward, pulling out a syringe of blue liquid. I regain my balance and hold the gun to his temple before he completely gains the advantage. "Now, be a good little boy, and die..." I smile.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a hard push in my head. He is gaining control. But how; I am stronger than he ever will be, how is he overcoming me? He forces himself back into control, not entirely, but enough that the gun is no longer in my control. His partner seems to sense this; I feel him move under me, and the prick of a needle enters my arm.  
  
He has won the battle. Again. But as I fall back into the horrible darkness, I vow that I will win the war. Soon. And he and his partner *will* die.  
  
  
fin 


End file.
